Blue and Silver
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: The final battle between Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore has come. Written for lokilette! ONESHOT. Please review!
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 _This is gift fic for lokilette. Hope you enjoy reading this, Loki!_

The sky was on fire, dancing in vibrant shades of red, frolicking in flames. Red like blood, the blood that was waiting to be spilled. The sun, a half-circle of brilliant gold, a beacon in the red sky, glared down at them.

He could feel his heart racing, hammering, thudding against his chest painfully as he walked forward. With every step, he felt the regret, the guilt, wash over him like relentless waves, pricking him like thorns. It pierced him, filling him with agony once again, then allowed him a moment of peace, then stabbed him again, harder and longer than the one before.

Gellert's blond hair was tousled by the breeze, a halo of gold adorning his head. His striking silver eyes, once filled with love for the man standing before him, the man who had pledged to kill him, were smoldering with hatred, fighting, pushing back the love that tried to creep through. It was those eyes that had entranced Albus, those eyes that had pulled him in like an ensnaring net, never letting go. Those eyes that had been illuminated with ambition, that had been lit by a craving. " _For the greater good,"_ he used to say, determined. " _It's all for the greater good."_

"The greater good? Where has that gone, Gellert?" Albus whispered. His auburn hair billowed out behind him, the strands dancing in the wind. His blue eyes peered out from behind his crescent-moon glasses, pleading with Gellert, begging for him to stop, beseeching for him to not make him do this.

" _Periwinkle blue,"_ Gellert had called them, his warm breath grazing Albus's neck. " _I like that color. A lot."_

" _Yours are molten silver,"_ Albus had replied, trying to match his cool tone.

" _Molten?"_

" _Yes. Like when the silver is melted."_ Oh, he had yearned to tell him that they were beautiful. He had shivered when those eyes bore into him, when they read him, turning the pages of his life eagerly.

"Why, Gellert? Why are you doing this?" Albus called out, his voice cracking painfully.

"For the greater good, Albus. Have you forgotten so quickly?" Gellert hissed in response. Albus shook his head.

"This isn't for the greater good, Gellert. It isn't." Gellert's eyes hardened.

"I suppose we have different opinions as to what the 'greater good' is," Gellert drawled.

"Please, Gellert. Look around you. Look what you've done. Is this all for the greater good?" Albus implored, stepping forward. Gellert lifted his wand threateningly.

"You're only here for the Elder wand. _You_ don't care about the greater good."

"You have the Elder wand?" Albus asked. Gellert had been sure that having all three of the Deathly Hallows in their possession would help them achieve their goal.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Gellert said, drawing closer.

"I- I didn't know. Please, Gellert. Please stop."

"You've gone your way, and I've gone mine. We're no longer _friends_ , Albus." Albus felt his heart crack once more, deeper this time. It felt like it had been shot through with a burning arrow.

"Don't you remember? Don't you remember those nights together, our laughs, our smiles?" Albus whispered. "Don't you remember _anything_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gellert stated, fighting to keep his voice emotionless. His eyes raged with a fierce war within them, a battle between love and hatred. With that, Albus's heart split, broken and pitiful.

"You leave me no choice," he murmured, eyes shimmering with grieving tears. He slowly pulled out his wand, holding back his sobs. They both stepped back into a dueling stance, heads bowed.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Gellert yelled, starting the duel. It was followed by a powerful "Oppugno!". Three daggers shot through the air, gleaming crimson in the dimming light of the sun.

"Protego!" A blue barrier formed around Albus, stopping the daggers. Though he had not been stabbed, he could feel every dagger hit him forcefully as they shot spell after spell.

A few minutes later, both wizards were panting for breath, covered with little cuts. Gellert glared at his former friend, his blond hair wet and flat from sweat. His silver eyes were weary but determined. Waves crashed against the cliffside, roaring their fury.

"Gellert, please. Please stop," Albus pleaded once again. His auburn hair was like an ember in the dying light, glowing slightly in the darkness. "This isn't what you really want."

"I decided what I wanted a long time ago, Albus," Gellert said, hissing in pain as he limped forward. Sighing heavily, Albus made his decision, salty tears making their way down his forlorn face.

Dark clouds took over the sky, pushing the remaining light into the shadows. The sky rumbled furiously, and small drops of rain began to fall, splattering down on their heads, washing away the blood gently like a mother would to her child. Forks of blinding white light cracked the sky's face, followed by booming thunder.

Albus stepped forward, his eyes blurry behind his wet glasses. His blue eyes were fixed on the wand in Gellert's hand. He swallowed heavily, forcing his regret and sorrow away. "Expelliarmus." The wand flew out Gellert's hand, and Albus caught it in midair.

"What? No! Albus!" Gellert protested. His eyes were filled with shock, gazing at Albus with horror.

"I'm sorry, Gellert. I truly am," Albus whispered. Gellert tried to get up but stumbled and fell once more.

"You can't do this to me, Albus. You can't," Gellert murmured in disbelief. "Please…"

"It's over, Gellert. I have the Elder wand, and you're defenseless." Albus hated how cold and unfeeling his voice was. Gellert stared at him, woe etched into his face. His silver eyes, once lively, looked broken and in despair.

"Kill me. Kill me now," Gellert said, his voice faltering. Albus walked towards him, the Elder wand clenched in his hand. He bent over him, gazing at him with watery blue eyes.

"Your eyes. They're periwinkle blue," Gellert whispered. "I love them." Albus held back a small gasp.

"Yours are molten silver. They're beautiful." Gellert peered up at him from beneath his dark blonde eyelashes, waiting. Albus reached with his hand and cupped Gellert's cheek, caressing it. Gellert sighed, leaning into his touch.

"I love you." Those were his last words, whispered so passionately. Gellert's eyes dimmed, becoming lifeless; the light disappeared, leaving behind an endless hole of shadows. Albus let out a mournful wail. The sky roared its pain, raindrops falling quickly and heavily like tears

Thus, two friends, two lovers, were torn apart, separated only by death. One would live, but not a true life; it would be filled with regret and a craving for his lost love. Thus ends the story of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald.


End file.
